Oh No You Don't
by BitterRenegade
Summary: "A Turian on shore leave, you come here often?" She asked me, a teasing glint in her eyes as she smiled at me. Every other human's smile looked the same to me, but Sabrina's always seemed… different for some reason. F!ShepxGarrus. Citadel DLC.


Oh No You Don't

I couldn't deny that I was feeling a… little bit awkward.

Walking into the Silver Coast Casino to meet up with Sabrina wasn't exactly unheard of, of course, but I did feel a little out of place in civilian clothes. No doubt the great Commander Shepard was feeling about the same too, considering that we normally stayed in our armor… unless we were on the Normandy of course. Or in her quarters, in which case…

Shaking my head, I had to stay focused. Didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

"A Turian on shore leave, you come here often?" She asked me, a teasing glint in her eyes as she smiled at me. Every other human's smile looked the same to me, but Sabrina's always seemed… different for some reason.

Barely noticing her smirk victoriously at a female Turian standing nearby, I felt my mandibles twinge awkwardly "Is this, the, uh, first date thing we were talking about…?" She looked about ready to laugh "Uh, um, yeah. Oh I come here often. Good place to uh, blow off steam…" I looked away from her, finally noticing the Female Turian dancing near us "The, uh, view's not too bad either."

She coughed, and I instantly returned my gaze to her face.

"Though the view right in front of me is even better…"

"Hmph. That supposed to melt a girls heart?"

I was taken aback, and beginning to feel a bit unsure as I replied "No, but this voice is." Attempting my usual humor, I would have let out a sigh of relief if I were human as I saw Sabrina begin to smile "I'm Garrus Vakarian, Codename… Archangel." Leaning against the bar to get a bit closer to her "All around Turian badboy, dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy."

Sabrina broke out in laughter and I gave her my best Turian grin as I continued.

"Also, I kill Reapers on the side. And you are?"

She giggled for another moment before responding "Commander Sabrina Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Shepard, huh? I might've heard a few things about you."

"Oh? Flatter me."

"Word is you're smart, sexy, a wicked shot… Also, you kill Reapers on the side too."

"Haha, and do most girls fall for that?"

I wanted to say 'No, you definitely fell for my scars' but instead I mumbled out a "Well, you know this voice… and uh, I'm running out of banter here Sabrina."

"Make it up! Remember, we just met." Sabrina encouraged, looking about ready to laugh again.

"Right! I mean uh, yeah. All the girls fall for it.." All of a sudden I had a fantastic idea as I reached for her hand "let me show you."

Panic settled on her face as she stiffened up and attempted to stay sitting "W-what are you doing?"

"It'll be fun!" I exclaimed, tugging her onto the dance floor.

"Oh no, no no no no-"

"I've been taking lessons on the side." I told her honestly as I placed my talon on her waist.

"You're going to pay for this later." She growled, and I chuckled.

Twirling her around, we kept our voices low "Promises, promises." I replied in a teasing tone.

Dancing even more, I nearly jumped in shock when she moved her leg onto my side, actually dancing like in the vids they showed in my classes.

_'That little Renegade.'_ I thought as I heard the shocked gasps of some people on the dance floor. We were going to start a shitstorm in here, considering how most people thought of Turian Human couples…

Although really, at that moment I didn't really care.

She giggled again, finally following my lead as we continued to dance, many of the other guests stopping to watch us. I noticed James standing near the front, smirking at us as we caught the attention of practically every single alien, Turian, Human or otherwise as we danced. Spinning her away from me once more, I growled as she pulled away and placed a hand on James's chest, causing him to glance at me and laugh nervously as I pulled her back possessively. "Oh no you don't." I growled.

Which caused most of our audience to laugh.

Soon after the song finally ended, and our audience clapped and went back to their own business as I held Commander Sabrina Shepard in my arms "So, tell me… Think that could get the girls?"

"Just as long as it's the one in front of you." She replied, grinning at me cheerfully.

"You know, it gets even better in bed…" I suggested, which caused her to snort, kiss my mandible and step away from me.

"Sorry Archangel, I did say you were going to pay for this."

I believe the human term for my reaction was 'his face fell' and that's exactly what happened, as Sabrina laughed and practically skipped away to meet up with her best friend's and prepare for the party tonight.

"Promises, promises." I mumbled, following her out of the casino.


End file.
